


Black Cat's Luck

by Dangercat90



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Coercion, Creepy, Dominance, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Outer Space, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Spaceships, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Threats, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangercat90/pseuds/Dangercat90
Summary: On a routine cargo drop you wait out a solar storm docked at a questionable asteroid-resort. While unwinding you make an unusual younger friend and invite him back to your place to get to know each other better.
Relationships: Harry MacDougall/Reader Ron MacDougall/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Black Cat's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I * love * this * show
> 
> Have had a crush on the mcdougal brothers and gene since I was little lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laid over at the space port Sucra Six you meet a handsome blue-haired pilot. Hoping your dry spell is over, you accept his tour of the station betting it will end in one of your quarters.

\--

Every button was memorized. Every dial, notch, and scratch, every polished surface and rough spot in the control room was overflowing with familiarity. The hull flashed under different lighting, chromatic sapphire blue to a glittering metallic grey. Black Cat was your legacy. Your life. It was your home and your hell; the tether that kept you part of this life and the reminder that you'd already left it.

You were there again, now. The place in between. Surrounded by the throttling blackness that climbed up your throat like a thousand biting spiders. Its voracious hold was suffocating- drawing you back into the sensations you'd drowned in for so many months during reconstruction. You'd emerged like a delirious phoenix from the void of your past life, screaming from the unfathomable nothingness of it until your newly healed tissue was raw. This time, all you could do was wake up.

So that's how it was tonight. It didn't matter what it was to your mind. A dream, a memory, or a hallucination; you wanted as little to do with it as possible. There was no amount of money you wouldn't give to be rid of that awareness. Knowing there was nothing after death. 

13 hours. That's how much longer the solar storm would be. Your wrist console showed the storms trajectory. It was a helpful bracelet of polished and painted metal that featured a large touchscreen with holographic projection capabilities. You were able to look at a 3d model of Black Cat docked safley in it's port and zoom out on its relative closeness to the solar disturbance.

It was a hindrance for sure. But you weren't going to bust your ass on this contract if you didn't have to. The universe had presented you a layover and although your boss (uncle) was pissed about it, you were taking it. He was too much of a tight-ass to make you to burn dragonite on your sub ether drive just to jump the storm. That shit was unfathomably expensive.

Sucra Six was one of the resort & rest stations in this quadrant. There was another closer to the warp gate but Blue Heaven attracted a... Lesser caliber of guest, one might say. Docking fees weren't cheap but it was an 'unavoidable' circumstance and thus going on the company owners' tab, your dear uncle Fred Lou. Cleaning up yourself from the night terror you left orders with your ship's computer to clean the room. A unit immediately skated by your head on the service rail- maintenance must have been caught up for such quick response time. The ambient whirring and clicking of its metal prongs extending to fix your sheets was a white noise you had grown to love.

The fresher for your main living unit (master bedroom, old timers would call it) was on the smaller side of opulence but still boasted a soaking tub and upright shower. Luxuriating in the steaming water you hummed to yourself, more to wake up than for fun. While the thought of dressing up for the rec time was present, you couldn't think of any reason you might want to impress. So you simply changed into the familiar colors a clean uniform jumper. Leaving the top unzipped you let it hang, tied around the back of your waist revealing your black tank top. There was no vanity logo, no ship name. In this line of business anonymity was best when transporting. The conspicuous paint job of your ship was a selfish treat. Chromatic dark blue fading to grey. At least it matched the backdrop of space somewhat.

You were still braiding your freshly dried hair when you entered the loading bay. Though alive with the sound of machinery it was relativity empty of other lifeforms. A few decks below you could see the team of automated robots doing basic upkeep on another ship. The storm appeared to have garnered Sucra Six a nice bit of business.

"That's outrageous. How do you keep any clients with an inventory that pathetic!" 

"I'm sorry sir, this is everything we have available at the moment. I can put in a special order to our distributors if you plan on returning to Sucra Six soon; otherwise we aren't due for new shipment for another ten days. We don't even carry some of the-"

Intentionally slowing your pace you listened to the client berate the Corbonite in charge of the decks and maintenance crews. From the intense whirring churning out of his small circular hull you guessed he was getting pretty frustrated.

"I can't believe this. I'm not going to be able to resupply until Heifong?" The indignation in the young man's voice was throttling, it sounded like he was working himself up.

"You could always com over to Blue Heaven. They might be able to send a courier transport with whatever you need."

Pausing at the two with your hands in your pockets you shrugged whenthey turned to look at your interruption. Sensing an out the Corbonite mumbled something in his native tongue before storming off as quick as his short legs would allow. The blue haired pilot in front of you was young; but held the cocksure attitude of a confident merc or racer. With a glance at the neighboring port you could barely make out the shape of a gleaming golden cruiser, it looked luxury-class. Expensive.

"Are you seriously suggesting _**I**_ go to _**Blue Heaven**_?"

The tone was dripping condenscention and disbelief. You felt his ire at the Corbonite quickly redirect to you. Shrugging calmly you grinned at him. Though he looked younger he had a few inches of height on you.

"If you're looking to get shivved or the clap, absolutely. You gotta need something pretty desperate to even think about parking such a beauty there."

You inclined your head to what you assumed was his ship. As if it could hear the compliment the gold exterior winked brightly while a maintenance light passed by. 

Seeming to roll your joke around his tongue and decide it was palatable, the handsome pilot grinned back at you. 

"Yeah, you're not fucking kidding. I wouldn't land there for my weight in dragonite."

The two of you smiled in agreement at that (Though truthfully you absolutely _would_ land there for your weight in dragonite.) Grinding your boot into the industrial grate you wished he would continue. After a moment, he did. 

"You get lost, sweet thing?"

His lilac eyes looked playful- even chiding. Normally such a comment would elicit a through tongue lashing from you. Sure it was unusual to see a woman in this line of work but you existed. It was annoying to get mistaken for help or entertainment as often as you did. You had come into ownership of your own spaceship only partially by luck. It was luck that your father had taken out that insurance. But the rest was suffering. And by God had you suffered. Still... these comments had never come from such a handsome face before.

"Waiting the storm out, actually. It's my girl there."

You turned to face your cargo liner- the bones an obvious mix of capable and comfort. The powdered micah in your custom paint was glittering softly in the light. You didn't miss the taken-aback expression that was on his face for just a moment.

"Fellow pilot then, that's... Kinda hot. I like a woman that can handle herself." His lanky body shifted in the cold air. Like you, he didn't seem bothered by the frigid temperature. Only clothed in jeans, a tank top, and a leather vest with a luxuriously furred collar, you had to admit he looked like a snack. Maybe your dry spell was over. "You been here before, beautiful?" 

Unused to such direct attention from someone that was actually _attractive,_ you blushed.

"Only ever passed through for business. Refueling, food. Never had the chance to explore but with this storm..." 

"Come on then, I'm headed inside anyway. I'll show you around and we can get a drink." Pressing out roughly against your shirt your protesting nipples were hard from the cold. Sensitive. You didn't miss His sharp eyes appraising them during your conversation. Still, maybe he'd be fun. 

"Sounds nice. After you?"

"Great. I'm Harry, by the way."

"Nice to meet you... Harry."


End file.
